Home
by Lady of Snow
Summary: InuYasha questions a few people as to where someone's home is. KagInu


Author's note: I haven't written an InuYasha fic in awhile. The last one was angst, but this on-shot is fluffy! I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.  
  
*Home*  
  
It was late in the night, well past two at least.  
  
Sango was sleeping lightly. She had to beware for wandering hands.  
  
Miroku kept rolling towards Sango in his sleep. This got Kirara growling softly in her sleep.  
  
Kagome was in her sleeping bag, snoring softly. Shippo was snuggled into Kagome's side. He was dreaming of pocky.  
  
The only one awake was InuYasha. He was sitting on the branch above Kagome. One stray thought was troubling him. The same one that had been bugging him since Kagome had removed him from the Goshinboku.  
  
Home. This is what had been bothering him. As far as he knew he didn't have one. He wanted one, but didn't know how to get one.  
  
Three days ago he started asking people where a person's home is.  
  
*Three Days Ago*  
  
"Oi, Miroku!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"InuYasha! You scared all the village girls away! Now, how can I help you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I have a question to ask you," InuYasha told him.  
  
"How may I enlighten you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Where's home?"  
  
"Home?"  
  
"Is there an echo?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"You want to know what a home is?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Not exactly what as much as where," InuYasha replied.  
  
"Oh, where there are lovely ladies of course!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"I should of known you'd say something like that," InuYasha sighed.  
  
*Back to Present Day*  
  
'The only "lovely ladies" I know are Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, and Kaede. I wouldn't exactly call them "lovely." They can all be quite hostile when they want to be. Plus Kikyo wants to kill me and Kaede's all wrinkly!' InuYasha thought.  
  
*Two Days Ago*  
  
"Oi! Sango!" InuYasha hollered.  
  
"Yes, InuYasha?" Sango asked annoyed.  
  
"Where is a person's home?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it's where a person's family is. May it be a husband, wife, child, parent, or sibling,"mSango answered.  
  
"Oh, um...thanks," InuYasha said.  
  
*Back to Present Day*  
  
'Family, huh? Both my parents are dead. Sesshomaru would rather claw me apart than call me family. I don't have a mate or pups eitherm,' he pondered.  
  
*Yesterday*  
  
"Oi, Shippo!" InuYasha shouted.  
  
"What do you want!?" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Don't have to get so jumpy. I just wanted to ask you a question!" InuYasha replied.  
  
"Oh, well, shoot!" Shippo said happily.  
  
"Shoot?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome taught it to me. It means go for it," Shippo explained.  
  
"Okay. Anyway, where's a person's home?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"That's an easy one! Home is where Kagome is!" Shippo exc;aimed happily.  
  
InuYasha sweat dropped.  
  
"Kagome had a better idea though," Shippo said thoughtfully.  
  
"How would you know?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Because I asked her awhile back," Shippo answered,  
  
"What'd she say?" InuYasha questioned.  
  
"She said that home is where the heart is. Kagome said it's usually a person," Shippo replied.  
  
*Back to Present Day*  
  
'Home is where the heart is? I guess that's true. Heh, the runt was right after all,' he thought.  
  
With his questions finally answered, InuYasha fell into a deep sleep. He dreamed about his home.  
  
*Next Day*  
  
"InuYasha!" a voice called up to him.  
  
"What?" InuYasha asked groggily.  
  
"Come down here! It's time for breakfast," Kagome answered.  
  
InuYasha jumped down from the tree he had been resting on.  
  
"Kagome, can I talk yo you alone for a few minutes?" InuYasha askrd.  
  
"Sure," Kagome answered.  
  
*Deeper into the Forest*  
  
"Do you remember telling Shippo that home is where the heart is?" InuYasha questioned.  
  
"Um...yeah," Kagome replied.  
  
"Did you mean it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you...found your home yet?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Yes, Ihave," she replied.  
  
InuYasha's ears droped.  
  
"What's he like?" he asked.  
  
"He's cute, strong, protective, and caring," Kagome answered.  
  
"Oh," InuYasha sighed.  
  
"And he's got the cutest dog ears," she said with a smile.  
  
"What!" he exclaimed.  
  
"My home is with you, InuYasha," Kagome told him. "I know you like Kikyo and all-"  
  
InuYasha cut her off, "Fool. You think I still love her? I just want her to be at peace. I...love you, Kagome. I've finally found my home."  
  
"I love you too!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled from a distance.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo and Sango yelled.  
  
"I guess we should head back," Kagome said softly.  
  
So they headed back to camp to have breakfast. Hopefully their friends hadn't been to worried. The walk back was silent as had been the first trip. Only this time they were holding hands.  
  
*Owari*  
  
I hoped you enjoyed reading this. Thanks for reading and please review! -AJ 


End file.
